


Clexa’s New Year’s Resolution

by Bluewind77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya & Lexa Are Siblings (The 100), Bisexual Clarke Griffin, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Lesbian Lexa (The 100), Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewind77/pseuds/Bluewind77
Summary: Clarke has been pining for Lexa and wanted to confess her love on the new year's eve, but then Lexa surprised her.Just some fluff. an idea that came to me when i realized it's finally a new year, :D
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Clexa’s New Year’s Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this work, because i uploaded it as soon as i finished.  
> It was already 12.39 a.m over here, so, happy new year, all!  
> idk if any one is reading this, i'll just assume you are reading this, hahaha.
> 
> i hope you like this one shot,  
> Enjoy!!

Clarke wasn’t nervous, not at all. Scratch that; Clarke Griffin was freaking out. And the only thing that could make her like this was one of her best friends; Lexa.

She met the girl in middle school, though it was in the most unconventional way. It was funny if she looked back at those times when Clarke would start an argument with the brunette. They were famous as the noisiest couple at that time, though they were nowhere near as a friend at that time. But then they were paired for a school project, and from there, the rest is history.

And Clarke realized her feelings toward Lexa in their senior year of college. That was two years ago, more precisely at 00.01 after midnight when Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Anya and the rest of the gang were celebrating the beginning of year 2017 in their apartment’s rooftop. Lexa was never a physical person, whilst Clarke was the complete opposite. But in that moment when fireworks lightened up the entire city, the brunette held her from behind. Clarke, who was startled at the loose embrace and her name whispered right into her ears turned her head around and met the sparkling green eyes of her bestfriend,

_“Happy new year,”_

And Clarke felt her heart fluttered at the sight of Lexa who smiled that special smile that was only reserved for Clarke. She was still in trance as Lexa was being dragged by Raven to dance. The blonde was a total wreck for a few days, because, what if Lexa was weirded out by her feelings? 

They’ve been inseparable for years; they’ve seen each other’s naked, shared drunken kisses, just a small peck on the lips because of a dare from Anya. They’ve been there for each other when one of them foolishly broke their heart because of undeserved girls or boys. Clarke was there when Lexa came crying into her room in their freshman year in high school because she found out that she was gay, and was afraid that Clarke would leave her for that.

But Clarke never left; she stayed when a bunch of mean, dumb girls a year above them made fun of Lexa’s sexuality, even got into detention room for breaking their leader’s nose. And Lexa, she was there when Clarke went through her first break up with a jock named Finn after the boy cheated on her with one of the senior. Lexa was there when Clarke found out that she was bisexual when a college student named Niylah kissed her when they were in senior year and went to a frat party hosted by Lexa’s cousin; Lincoln.

They decided to rent an apartment together when they started college, and now, Clarke hoped that Lexa wouldn’t be home too early and saw her messy room. They planned to end 2019 and start their 2020 at Raven’s and Anya’s house with the rest of their friends. Clarke was nowhere near ready, and it was almost 3 in the afternoon. They needed to arrive at Raven’s and Anya’s at 5 to help the newlyweds organizing their backyard, and considering the traffic at this time, they had to leave at four.

“Shit! What should I wear? I’ve worn all these dresses before,” she groaned as she threw a bunch of dresses to her bed,

“Octavia! Would you please stop texting Lincoln for a minute and help me here?” she threw another pair of dresses at Octavia who was lying on the other side of her bed,

“Ouch! Chill, Griff! Why are you freaking out? It was just a New Year’s party, and you know everyone, it wasn’t like you have someone you want to impress,” Octavia said as she stood begrudgingly from the bed,

“O, I’ve told you how I feel about Lexa. Is it wrong for me to want to look good for her?” Clarke said as she dug further into her closet,

“Yeah, you’ve told me like hundred times, and I didn’t know why you still haven’t told her. I told you, Lexa felt the same for you Clarkie,” Octavia was now beside her, digging through her clothes.

“You didn’t know that, O. What if I scared her by telling her how feel? What if…” Clarke couldn’t finish her ramblings because the front door opened and Lexa’s voice rang through their apartment,

“Honey, I’m home…!” the brunette was at Clarke’s door in a second,

“Hey! You’re early,” Clarke responded as she hastily grabbed a strapless midnight blue dress, and put it on the unoccupied surface of her bed,

“Yeah, Indra let us finished early. And we should go to store before it was packed. Those useless newlyweds had the nerve to do their sex marathon until this morning, and now they were freaking out because they forgot to stock up drinks and fireworks,” Lexa said with an adorable scowl on her face, and Clarke chuckled,

“Well, they’re Ranya, and newlyweds, you can’t blame them for enjoying their honeymoon phase,” Octavia said as she emerged with a pair of heels for Clarke to wear,

“But they got married half a year ago!” Lexa threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly,

“We’ve established that your sister and my bestfriend were animals in regards of sex, remember?” Clarke said and laughed at the sight of a disgusted expression on Lexa’s face,

“Ew! Don’t start there, Clarke. I was just starting to forget that time we caught them on our couch fucking each other,” Lexa shuddered and Clarke was in heaven at the words “our couch”.

“Okay, okay, go get ready. I’ll get dressed and then we could go. I don’t want to get stuck in traffic,” Clarke said as she moved to push Lexa out of the door so she could close it,

“Okay, I’ll just take a quick shower,” Lexa said as she opened the door to her room across Clarke’s.

Twenty minutes later, they were on their way to the convenient store and were stuck for ten minutes in the traffic. They arrived after fifteen minutes driving, and rushed into the already packed store. It was almost five when they finally made it to Anya’s and Raven’s house, half of the gang was already there, helping the host organizing.

When it was nearing ten, the party was in a full swing since everyone has arrived and Lincoln and Bellamy, aided by Murphy started the barbeque.

Clarke was getting more and more nervous the closer it got to midnight. For the last three months, the blonde had been thinking how to tell Lexa that she liked—loved her. Yeah, Clarke was in love with her bestfriend, who was standing beside her, drink in her hand as she laughed at a terrible joke told by Jasper. Telling Lexa her feeling, and hopefully asked her to be her girlfriend if the brunette felt the same, was her new year’s resolution. And making Lexa the happiest person in the whole world was Clarke Griffin’s life mission.

“You okay, Clarke?” she startled when Monty tap her shoulder with a concerned frown,

“Yeah, just lost in my thought,” Clarke smiled reassuringly,

“You planning to tell her tonight?” Monty asked and chuckled at the blonde’s bewildered face,

“How…?” was all she could say. Was she that obvious? Did all their friends know that she was pining for Lexa?

“We all know that you’re in love with Lexie, Clarke. It didn’t take a genius to see the hearteyes you two sent each other. And in this case, the only idiots were you and Lexa,” Monty said, smiling widely at the confused look on Clarke’s face.

“Now, go get your girl, Clarke. It’s only fifteen minutes before midnight, and I know you would want to declare your undying love for her at the first firework,” Monty winked at her as he pulled the tipsy Jasper with him and shoved Lexa closer to the blonde in the process,

_Sneaky bastard_

She chuckled and shook her head as she caught the brunette,

“You okay, Lex?” she asked in between laughter as Lexa righted her footing,

“Yeah,” Lexa said breathlessly when their eyes met, for a moment there was only silence between them, before Clarke steeled her nerves as she inhaled deeply,

“Lex… I … There is something I need to tell you,” Clarke said half whispered, her eyes were lost in that same sparkling green she occasionally saw when Lexa looked at her as they talked, the same green eyes who could calm her storm.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, also lost in the blue of Clarke’s eyes, both didn’t realize that their friends were now gathered around them, Raven an Anya with their phone out already started recording the scene in front of them,

“Finally, I was getting tired and sick of the hearteyes they threw each other unconsciously,” Raven whispered to her wife, who agreed with her.

“My baby sister was so oblivious, you know? She was freaking out for months, thinking about the worst case scenario, “what if Clarke this, what if Clarke that,” I’m tired of it,” Anya whispered back and both of them chuckled.

Five minutes into midnight, and Clarke now doubted herself, what if Lexa rejected her? Could they go back to the same dynamic they once were?

_Stop overthinking, Griff. Tell her how you feel and be a big girl if she rejected you. You loved her._

She was lost in her thought and almost panicked when she heard their friends began their countdown. They usually started the countdown ten seconds before midnight, but now they counted from fifteen.

Clarke regained control over her nerves and locked her eyes on Lexa again, and gravitated closer as their friend counted,

“5!”

.

.

.

“Clarke…?” it was barely above whispered when Lexa said her name

“4!”

.

.

.

Clarke stepped closer she didn’t need a long speech to tell Lexa how she felt, she would just show it and hoped for the best,

“3!”

.

.

.

They were now just a small step away from each other, and Clarke could feel the warmth of Lexa’s breath, their eyes never strayed from each other,

“2!”

.

.

.

Clarke cupped Lexa’s jaws softly,

_This is it_

“1!”

.

.

.

“Happy new year!!!” the rest of the gang cheered loudly in happiness as the first firework show lit up the sky in splash of colors and Clarke was lost in the softness that was Lexa’s lips.

She froze when Lexa joined their lips before she responded with a soft glide of her own on Lexa’s.

Clarke could hear their friend cheered and whistled and some said “finally!” and “pay up, dumbass” which was clearly Murphy smugly collecting his money for winning the bet about who knows what. Clarke didn’t care.

All her senses were overwhelmed with everything that was Lexa; her scent, her taste, her warmth, her silky hair which tangled between her fingers, the soft moan she let out when Clarke grazed her bottom lip between her teeth.

It was when the need of air was overwhelming that they finally pulled back. Both were breathless and eyes blown wide, cheeks flushed red,

“Lexa… I lov…”

“pleasebemygirlfriend!” Clarke was cut off when Lexa blurted out her words, loud enough for their friends to hear, and the blonde heard it clearly, but,

“Lex, you cut me off in the middle of sentence, twice,” Clarke pouted and took step back,

“I’m… Clarke… I…” Lexa was speechless, the tip of her ears were red from the cool night breeze and embarrassment, and her eyes widened when Clarke closed the distance between them quickly and kissed her hard,

“I love you, and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend,” Clarke said breathlessly, a small tear dropped on her cheek though her smile was so wide and radiant. Her arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, eyes locked onto those green eyes which now sparkling with unshed tears,

“Thank heavens. For a moment there, I thought you’d be mad and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s, their forehead was connected, and it was the most intimate gesture that made Clarke’s heart grew twice of its size.

“I would never be mad at you, Lex. I love you so fucking much to unfriend you,” Lexa laughed at that, and Clarke swooned at the soft sound.

It was silence for a moment, save for the fireworks and happy cheers all around the neighborhood,

“So, girlfriends?” Lexa asked, that sexy smirk of hers was planted snugly on the corner of her mouth, and Clarke just wanted to kiss it, so kiss it she did.

“Oookay!!! Now that the two idiots finally moved on from their world of obliviousness, it’s time to celebrate, bitches!” Raven hollered cheerfully, a beer in her hand. They all laughed at their friend’s antics.

“Come on, I’m a bit thirsty,” Clarke whispered directly into Lexa’s ears, who involuntarily shivered at the action. She nodded and let Clarke led her into the house.

The brunette was confused when her bestfriend slash girlfriend pinned her to the wall just beside the door, and kissed her deeply and more passionate than before. She pulled back a bit breathlessly,

“Clarke, you said you’re thirsty, let me grab iced water from the fri..mmmh” her words were cut off when Clarke devoured her lips again with more fervor,

“Shut up, and kiss me Lexa,” and Lexa obliged happily.

Clarke savored this moment with heart full of affection, she pulled away from the kiss and connected their foreheads again as they tried to catch their breath. She closed her eyes and smiled when Lexa tilted her chin and kissed her softly this time,

“I love you, Clarke Griffin. From the moment I met you, to the many years in the future. Happy new year, girlfriend,” Lexa said, smiling,

“I love you too, Lexa Woods. From the moment you knocked me down with your books tower, to the many beautiful years together in the future. Happy new year, girlfriend,” Clarke said as she laughed at her blushing girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_

She repeated the word in her head, and smiled adoringly at the woman in her arms. She mental-checked her list growing lists for this year and many years to come;

_New Year’s resolution:_

_-Tell Lexa I love her; checked!_

_-Asked Lexa out; checked! Though it was Lexa who asked her in the end, it still the same,_

_-First kiss of the year; checked!_

_-Making Lexa the happiest woman in the world; works in progress_

Lexa looked at her with an eyebrow quirked cutely as she grinned excitedly at her thought,

“Nothing, babe. I’m just happy because I love you,” she responded and pecked Lexa’s lips again, making Lexa giggled,

“I love you too. Now, shall we celebrate?” Lexa asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively,

“Come on, you dork,” Clarke laughed and walked outside to where their friends were laughing and chatting in celebration. They spend one more hour before leaving the party with strings of congratulations and a “safety first, ladies” from the drunken Raven.

They spent the whole night locked in Lexa’s room, celebrating their new dynamics, hearts full with love and hope for many years to come.


End file.
